warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Habichtfrost
|VergGruppe=Streuner |Tod=Wald der Finsternis |nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: Zweiter Anführer: Streuner: |namenl=Habicht (Hawk) Habichtpfote (Hawkpaw) Habichtfrost (Hawkfrost) Habichtfrost (Hawkfrost) Habichtfrost (Hawkfrost) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwester: Bruder: Halbschwester: Halbbruder: |Familiem=Sasha Tigerstern Mottenflügel Kaulquappe Bernsteinpelz Brombeerkralle |Mentor=Leopardenstern |Schüler=unbekannte Katze,Erin Hunter Chat 2 Efeusee (inoffiziell) |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Nebelstern |Vorgänger1=Nebelstern |lebend=Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, The Ultimate Guide, Zurück zu den Clans |verstorben=Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung |erwähnt=Sonnenaufgang, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Leafpool's Wish, Dovewing's Silence|Todesgrund = Von Brombeerstern mit einer Fuchsfalle aufgespießt , Getötet von Brombeerstern }} Habichtfrost (Original: Hawkfrost) ist ein großer, langbeiniger, schlanker, stämmiger, kräftiger, muskulöser, breitschultriger, dunkelbraun gestreifter Kater mit glänzendem, glattem Fell, weißem Bauch, durchdringenden, gespenstischen, hellen, eisblauen Augen, riesigen Pfoten, dornenspitzen, langen, gekrümmten Krallen und einem breiten Kopf. Er hat einen dicken, buschigen, makrelengestreiften Schweif und eine vernarbte Schnauze. Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Auf der Großen Versammlung berichtet Leopardenstern von seiner Kriegerzeremonie. Die Katzen der anderen Clans sind dagegen, weil seine Mutter eine Einzelläuferin ist. Auf einer anderen Versammlung beschuldigt er den WindClan, Beute, genauer genommen Fische, gestohlen zu haben. Mondschein :Als Blattpfote Schilfpfote vor dem Ertrinken rettet, befiehlt sie ihm, Schilfpfote zu lecken. Er ist wütend auf Mottenflügel, weil sie nicht weiß, was zu tun ist. :Als Ampferschweif nur ein paar Schwanzlängen über die Clangrenze läuft, will er sie zu Leopardenstern bringen. Er will, dass der FlussClan während der Hungersnot über den Wald herrscht. Als Mottenflügel Blattpfote das Fischen beibringt, kommt Habichtfrost und riecht DonnerClan. Seine Schwester beleidigt ihn, und er sagt, sie solle nicht so mit ihrem zukünftigen Zweiten Anführer reden. Morgenröte :Er reist mit den anderen Katzen zum See und kommt seinem Halbbruder Brombeerkralle näher. Er vertreibt auf der Großen Reise mit Brombeerkralle einen Hund. Sternenglanz :Er trifft sich nach Nebelfuß' Erzählungen jeden Abend mit Moorkralle. Nachdem der Kampf stattgefunden hat, kämpft er für Moorkralle. Als Brombeerkralle weiter weg von ihm durch Moorkralle fast getötet wird, hilft er seinem Bruder und sagt, dass Moorkralle ihm versprochen hätte, den FlussClan in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn er mit einigen Katzen aus dem FlussClan dabei helfen würde, Kurzbart zu vertreiben. Er ist empört, als Moorkralle Brombeerkralle sagt, dass er gesagt hätte, dass er ihm dann helfen würde, den FlussClan zu übernehmen und streitet es ab. Nachdem Moorkralle von einem Baum erschlagen worden ist, holt er Moorkralles Leichnam aus dem Geäst des Baums und bittet Kurzbart, dass der ihm verzeiht. Er meint, es sei offensichtlich, dass Kurzbart der rechtmäßige Anführer sei, da der Baum Moorkralle getötet hatte. Er bedankt sich sehr, als Kurzbart ihm verzeiht. Dämmerung :''Folgt ''Sonnenuntergang thumb :Tigerstern erscheint Habichtfrost und Brombeerkralle in ihren Träumen, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie über die Clans herrschen sollten. Habichtfrost soll den FlussClan- und SchattenClan übernehmen und Brombeerkralle den Donner- und WindClan. Habichtfrost lockt Feuerstern in eine Fuchsfalle, damit Feuerstern stirbt und Brombeerkralle Anführer werden kann. Doch Brombeerkralle rettet seinem Anführer das Leben. Habichtfrost ist dabei und meint, das Ganze sei auch eine Prüfung gewesen, ob Brombeerkralle überhaupt auf ihrer Seite stehe. Er greift seinen Halbbruder an, doch der tötet ihn, indem er ihm den Stock der Fuchsfalle in den Hals stößt. Danach lebt er noch ein wenig, und sagte Brombeerkralle, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist, erliegt aber seiner Verletzung im See, da er zurückschwimmen möchte. Mit dieser Handlung erfüllt Brombeerkralle eine Prophezeiung: "''Blut wird Blut vergießen und rot in den See fließen, erst dann kehrt Frieden ein." Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Habichtfrost erscheint mit Tigerstern in Häherpfotes Traum und bietet ihm an, ihm Kampftechniken beizubringen. Er findet die beiden sympathisch und bemerkt, wie ähnlich sie Brombeerkralle sehen, aber dann kommt Tüpfelblatt und hält den jungen Kater davon ab, mit ihnen zu gehen. ''Fluss der Finsternis :Er taucht gemeinsam mit seinem Vater Tigerstern auf. Als Löwenpfote von seinem Treffen mit Heidepfote zurückkommt, ist er sauer auf ihn, weil er Heidepfote die Kampftechnik von Tigerstern verrät und ihr beibringt. Er meint, sie könnte diese Technik im Kampf gegen ihn verwenden, was Löwenpfote ihm nicht glaubt. Er taucht am Ende nochmals mit Tigerstern auf, sagt aber diesmal nichts. Verbannt :''Folgt ''Zeit der Dunkelheit :Habichtfrost taucht mit Tigerstern in einen Traum von Löwenpfote auf. Tigerstern verlangt, dass er gegen Habichtfrost kämpfen solle. Löwenpfote versucht Tigerstern etwas zu sagen, aber der hört nicht zu und verlangt, dass Löwenpfote gegen Habichtfrost kämpft. Schließlich kämpft Löwenpfote gegen Habichtfrost. Dann meint er ein Teil der Prophezeiung zu sein, die in Feuersterns Traum gedeutet worden ist, von einem alten Kater. Habichtfrost drückt Löwenpfote darauf zu Boden und Tigerstern meint, man solle nie denken, der Feind sei besiegt, ohne dass er tot ist. Habichtfrost jedoch lacht nur über die Prophezeiung und meint, dass Löwenpfote jetzt denke, dass er der beste Kater des Waldes sei. :Tigerstern besucht Löwenpfote wieder in einem Traum und meint, dass Habichtfrost nicht da sei, weil er seine nervigen Kommentare nicht mehr hören könne. Lange Schatten :''Folgt ''Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Fernes Echo :Er besucht Efeupfote in ihren Träumen auf einer Wiese und bringt ihr einige Techniken bei. Nachdem er dies tat, sagt er Efeupfote, dass sein Name Habichtfrost sei und fragt sie auch nach ihrem Namen. Später erzählt Efeupfote Habichtfrost auch, wie sie sich gerade fühlt, wegen ihrer Schwester Taubenpfote. Sie sagt, dass die Krieger Taubenpfote immer für etwas Besonderes halten und ihre Schwester ihr etwas verheimlicht, sie allerdings nicht weiß, was. Habichtfrost findet Efeupfote etwas nervig, da sie ständig neue Techniken lernen will. Er und Efeupfote begegnen Tigerstern, worauf Tigerstern und Habichtfrost ihr erzählen, dass Tigerstern nur das beste für den DonnerClan will. Als der DonnerClan und der SchattenClan gegeneinander kämpfen, macht Habichtfrost Efeupfote Mut. Stimmen der Nacht :Habichtfrost lobt Efeupfote, weil sie sich beim Training von Stachelkralles Angriff befreien kann. Er trainiert Efeupfote weiterhin und bringt ihr bei, wie man im Wasser kämpft. Später sitzt er auch dabei, als Tigerstern das Training für eine Versammlung unterbricht. Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :Er bringt Distelblatt um und wird später von Brombeerkralle getötet. Mangas ''Tigerstern und Sasha Zurück zu den Clans right|200px :In ''Tigerstern und Sasha wird er geboren und von Sasha in einem Bau hinter dem SchattenClan-Territorium zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern Motte und Kaulquappe aufgezogen. Die Katzen des SchattenClans bemerken dies nicht, abgesehen von Rostfell, die fragt, ob die Jungen von Tigerstern seien. Sasha bejaht dies und Rostfell rät ihr, die Jungen vor dem SchattenClan zu verstecken, da dieser sonst Krieger aus ihnen machen würde. Bei einem Ausflug in den Zweibeinerort wird er mit seinen Geschwistern in einem Haus eingesperrt. Als ein Wasserrohr bricht, werden er und Motte von Kaulquappe gerettet, welcher dann jedoch nicht mehr fliehen kann und ertrinkt. Nachdem Pinus vergeblich versucht, seine Familie auf einem Bauernhof unterzubringen, da sie als Streuner nicht akzeptiert werden, folgt Habicht mit seiner Schwester ihrer Mutter zum FlussClan. Sie werden von Leopardenstern aufgenommen, da sie nicht genug Junge haben, die zu Schülern ernannt werden können und Habicht und Motte werden zu Schülern ernannt. Beide sind sehr traurig, als ihre Mutter den Clan verlässt. Kurzgeschichten ''After Sunset: We Need to Talk :''Folgt ''After Sunset: The Right Choice? :''Folgt Sonstiges *Auf dem Cover von Tigerstern und Sasha Zurück zu den Clans wird er als silbern getigert gezeigt. *In der Tigerstern und Sasha-Reihe wird er Falke, als Schüler Falkenfuß und im Vorwort als Krieger Falkenfrost genannt. In der erneuerten Mangaversion allerdings nicht mehr, nur einmal wird Habicht noch Falke genannt. *In Zurück zu den Clans wird er zudem einmal nur Falke bzw. Habicht genannt, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon seinen Schülernamen hat. *Habichtfrost hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da seine Großmutter Leopardenfuß die Schwester von Tüpfelblatt ist. *Ebenfalls hat er auch DonnerClan-Blut in sich, da sein Vater Tigerstern im DonnerClan geboren wurde. *Auch Hauskätzchen-Blut hat er, da seine Mutter Sasha früher als Hauskätzchen lebte. *Es ist möglich, dass er einen Schüler hatte.Erin Hunter Chat 2 *Habichtfrost glaubt an den SternenClan.Erin Hunter Chat 2 *In Mitternacht wird er fälschlicherweise als ehemaliger Einzelläufer bezeichnet, obwohl er ein Streuner war. *In Sternenglanz wird er einmal Habichtforst genannt. *Er ist auf der amerikanischen Ausgabe von Sonnenuntergang (und denen, bei denen das Cover übernommen wurde) die Katze in der Box in der Mitte.www.warriorcats.com *In Die letzte Hoffnung wird er einmal als grau beschrieben. Familie *Mutter: Sasha *Vater: Tigerstern *Brüder: Kaulquappe *Schwester: Mottenflügel *Halbschwester: Bernsteinpelz *Halbbruder: Brombeerkralle *Großmutter: Leopardenfuß *Großvater: Kiefernstern *Tanten: Nachtjunges, Dunstjunges *Großtanten: Tüpfelblatt, Glanzfell *Großonkel: Flickenpelz, Rotschweif *Urgroßmütter: Heckenrose, Frischbrise *Urgroßvater: Vipernzahn Character Art Habichtfrost_(S).byTini.png|Schüler Hawkfrost(K).byTini.png|Krieger Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :Leopardenstern: Bis die Ausbildung zu Ende ist, werdet ihr bei euren neuen Clannamen genannt. Mottenpfote ... und Habichtpfote. Quellen en:Hawkfrostes:Alcotánru:Коршунfr:Plume de Fauconnl:Havikwindfi:Haukkahalla Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Wald der Finsternis Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere